ouranfandomcom-20200222-history
Ep 17 - Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out!
Kyoya's Reluctant Day Out! is the 17th episode of the anime series. In his quest to learn about the commoner life-style, Tamaki leads the hosts on an outing to a shopping mall where a product exposition is underway. Tamaki drags Kyoya out of bed - a consummately dangerous act - but, in his excitement, promptly leaves the still-sleeping host on a mall bench. When he finally awakens, Kyoya meets Haruhi who is shopping on her own and a bit put off by running into the Shadow King, who is without his cellphone or his wallet. They spend time together and Haruhi learns not only about Kyoya's intense family life, but also that he is more like Tamaki than outward show suggests and that he, himself, denies. Meanwhile, the rest of the club enjoys simple pleasures. When everyone finally reunites, it's revealed that Tamaki has made a new canine friend; her name is Antoinette. Episode Summary The episode begins with a still-shot of Yoshio Ootori, his voice-over detailing the Ootori Group's leadership in the health field, going on to say that it would behoove Kyoya to remember that he must surpass his brothers if he is to win his father's approval. Scene skip to a close-up of Kyoya waking up while Tamaki's original invitation to start the Host Club is heard as voice-over. Confused at finding himself at a mall, Kyoya then recalls Tamaki and the boys barging into his bedroom earlier, carrying on about a commoners' expo. An exceptionally grouchy riser, due both to his low blood pressure and having only just fallen asleep at 5 a.m. (reason unknown), the boys brave Kyoya's wrath to dress him up and drag him to the Izumi Shopping Center where, in their excitement, they leave him behind, still asleep, on a mall bench. Hearing Haruhi's voice, Kyoya turns to find her there, shopping on her own. He considers her, then asks how much money she's carrying; he's hungry. Upon going into a fast-food shop, Haruhi sees a different side to the brunet, one very different from his charming host persona. Kyoya keeps Haruhi and everyone else at a distance, saying there's no necessity to keep up appearances in such a setting or with her. Haruhi wonders how Tamaki and he can be friends, considering how differently they relate to people. Kyoya deduces her thoughts and states that self-interest is what drives all the members of the Host Club, including Tamaki, as it ensures their futures. Kyoya decides to look around a bit before taking a taxi home; Haruhi accompanies him. As they walk, Haruhi inquires about Kyoya's family claiming that it's unfair for him to know so much about hers while she knows next to nothing about his. Flashback to Kyouya a year or so prior at an event at which his father is introducing his brothers and himself as the Ootori Legacy. Kyoya overhears a conversation between two guests stating that although Kyoya is the most handsome, he doesn't stand a chance at becoming the Ootori family patriarch. Scene skip back to the present with Kyoya complimenting his brothers and saying that the challenge of surpassing their accomplisments is something he enjoys; still, Haruhi wonders. A woman is heard gushing over a display of earthenware from the artist, Shoin Komatsu. From a distance, Kyoya hears the smarmy salespitch and is unsettled by it. He goes to the display and with a cursory glance, declares the items fakes, much to the salesperson's irritation. Kyoya then examines a piece more carefully, pointing out the discrepancies in color, finish and signature that would help to validate the item. He states that there should be a certificate of authenticity, but the seller says it's at home. Kyoya offers to call the Komatsu family directly to guarantee that the peddler isn't perpetuating fraud. Of course, he is and is hauled off. Having witnessed the entire event, Haruhi tells Kyoya that helping a stranger of no merit to him seems out of character, based on his previous statements. Kyoya informs her that he recognized the woman as the wife of a corporate executive because of a special ring she wears. At first, Haruhi buys it, then stops to think: Kyoya couldn't have seen the ring from where they stood when they first noticed the incident. Scene skip to the mall roof where Tamaki and the hosts are enjoying ice cream, riding the carousel and watching a Back-to-School show with none other than Renge as Mistress of Ceremonies, who rises on her rig with her trademark laugh. In "her" show, Dr. Namahage threatens the boys and girls in the audience which means calling upon the Ouran Host Club Rangers for help. Enter Host Club Host Black, prompting Honey to ask what happened to Kyo-chan, the first time any of them have thought about him since arriving. Scene skip to Kyoya and Haruhi sitting on the bench where Kyoya was first seen. She asks him his opinion about Tamaki's willingness to help people without personal gain; Kyoya claims ignorance. She then asks what Kyoya gets out of helping people, suggesting that it might not be tangible payback but something more abstract. She concludes that, in the end, he and Tamaki aren't so different after all. Kyoya says nothing, but recalls the many times Tamaki has asked for his help in assisting someone and he has gladly done so. A public announcement is heard asking shoppers to look for a little lost boy named Kyoya Ootori whose guardian, Suou, is waiting at an information desk. Kyoya is livid but off they go to join the rest of the group. Once reunited, they find Tamaki playing with his new best friend, a Golden Retriever he names Antoinette. Kyoya asks Haruhi what exactly he has in common with the "moron." Haruhi then reveals that she knows Kyoya didn't help the mall patron out of self-interest because he couldn't have seen her "identifying" ring until after the incident was over, meaning that he helped a perfect stranger without tangible personal gain. She wonders aloud why Kyouya pretends to be a jerk when he's really a nice guy. The Shadow King is, once again, impressed with the keen insight of the female Host. Gallery thebarishigh.jpg|"Standing in the shadow of his brothers...will not...ensure his future." wakingup.jpg|"How did I get here?" ohright.jpg|"Oh right...Tamaki." youguessedit.jpg|"You guessed it, Kyoya. We're going on a field trip." haruhiisnotcoming.jpg|"Haruhi won't be joining us...as her presence might harm our credibility." grouchyriser.jpg|Grouchy riser gives them a death stare. wakeup.jpg|"Oh, c'mon. You can't just lie here in bed all morning." Scarykyoya.jpg|"For your information, I was up until 5 a.m." Wakingupkyo.jpg|"If you...feel like wasting...time...suit yourselves." youheardtheman.jpg|"Well, if that's what you want." Dressingkyoya.jpg|"Let's dress him to the nines and head to the Expo!" Mallgroup.jpg|The Host Club excited among the commoners. Mass production.jpg|"Mass pro-duc-tion! Mass pro-duc-tion!" bump.jpg|Bumped. Namahagekyo.jpg|Namahage!Kyoya frightenedchild.jpg|His effect on small children. mtgatmall.png|No wallet, no phone....but yes, it's Haruhi. inneedofcash.jpg|"How much money do you have on you, Haruhi?" howdoiorder.jpg|"Haruhi, how do I order?" Kyoharulunch.jpg|The third Ootori son is clueless in the ways of commoners. icedover.jpg|Kyoya's "superior" attitude is chilling. getareceipt.jpg|"Be sure to get a receipt. Tamaki will pay you back ten-fold." kyosadmirers.jpg|A disgruntled Kyoya is "off his game." kyouya.jpg|On his game. Kyoatlunch.jpg|"It benefits me nothing to keep up appearances in a place like this." diplomat.jpg|Ever the diplomat... iwillthinkit.jpg|...though her thoughts are somewhat different. lapseofmanners.jpg|Keen observation makes Kyoya seem psychic. theootorilegacy.jpg|In a rare sharing, Haruhi learns about "The Otori Legacy." kyosbros.jpg|Kyoya compliments his two older brothers... meetingharuhi.jpg|...but Haruhi is concerned about the pressure put on him. Nothingmorefun.jpg|"Oh no, Haruhi. I can think of nothing more fun." afineeye.jpg|"Why, Madam, you have an astonishing eye." artworkbowls.jpg|Artwork from the Shoin Komatsu collection. thesearefake.jpg|"With all due respect, these are fake." facadeuncovered.jpg|A facade is uncovered. brushstrokes.jpg|"For your sake, I hope you have a certificate." justiceserved.jpg|Justice is served... nomerit.jpg|...and Haruhi begins to suspect Kyoya may possess an altruistic side, after all. shockedharu.jpg|"Her husband is the CEO of a major electronics company." thatring.jpg|"That ring...is unmistakable." bigsurprise.jpg|"Big surprise. Kyoya-senpai is Kyoya-senpai after all." melonflavor.jpg|"Is melon the preferred flavor among snack makers?" Kyoharumall.jpg|Learning about one another. ontheroof.jpg|Meanwhile, on the rooftop plaza... twinfun.jpg|...the boys enjoy simple pleasures. hey kiddos.jpg|"Hey kiddos." mallrenge.jpg|Renge in fine form. Rengetrapped.jpg|Drama Queen!Renge cryforhelp.jpg|Calling for the Host Club Rangers. hostblack.jpg|Host Black...in other words...Kyoya. watchingtheshow.jpg|Disturbed and fascinated, simultaneously. meettoni.jpg|Meet Antoinette. Tamaantoinette.jpg|"Stop licking me!" verylongday.jpg|Everyone reunites, but Haruhi is exhausted. allthattrouble.jpg|"I know you want me to believe that motives are selfish..." thetelltalering.jpg|"...but there's no way you could have seen her ring." notanegoist.jpg|"It doesn't make sense." counterintuitive.jpg|"Acting like an egoist...when you're not...seems disconsonant." Notion.jpg|"That's an intriguing notion, in its own way." Notable Quotes *(about Haruhi's comment) That's a very intriguing notion...in its own way. -''Kyoya'' Character Appearances *Haruhi Fujioka *Tamaki Suoh *Kyoya Ootori *Hikaru Hitachiin *Kaoru Hitachiin *Mitsukuni "Honey" Haninozuka *Takashi "Mori" Morinozuka *Renge Houshakuji Trivia •The Ouran Host Club Rangers is a parody of the Super Sentai and Power Ranger Series. Category:Anime Episodes